


Kuroshitsuji Incorrect Quotes

by RutyCoronel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutyCoronel/pseuds/RutyCoronel
Relationships: Real Ciel Phantomhive & Undertaker, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive





	Kuroshitsuji Incorrect Quotes

┈┈┈⋆┈┈⊰✩⊱┈┈⋆┈┈┈

 **Ciel:** sabes que no me gusta quejarme, pero ¿Por qué mierda sigues haciendo ese ruido tan irritante?

 **R!Ciel:** solo he estado respirando

 **Ciel:** todo el día ¡todo el maldito día!

┈┈┈⋆┈┈⊰✩⊱┈┈⋆┈┈┈


End file.
